


Staying over

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Series: How I met you [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's roomate's boyfriend is staying over and she needs a place to sleep.<br/>Enters Kira who lives down the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying over

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was from a tumblr post and it was:  
> my roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor
> 
> I just felt like writing drabbles

This one had been a particular nice evening. 

Kira was alone at her room, her roommate having gone to a party, and the first thing she did was order a pizza and sushi, put on her plaid shirt and her paw puffy shoes. There was little she could do right now but listen to her songs while doing her programming exercises. She was sitting on the ground with her laptop on her lap, singing along with her favorite song on repeat, when there was a knock on the door. 

Kira got up, still giving a most enthusiastic rendition of lyrics. It was probably Erica, or maybe one of the girls from her class. 

_“I see pictures in my head, of my head between her legs.”_ Was the damned line that she was practically yelling when she opened the door. It wasn’t anyone she knew, though. The girl standing in front of her was, like, the prettiest girl alive. Not even kidding. Pale skin and red wavy hair, wearing a silk camisole and carrying a pillow. She arched an eyebrow upon hearing the lines, but didn’t seem to mind that much. 

“Good evening. Would you mind if I stayed over?” 

“Um, what?” She asked, blinking a few times in confusion.

“Can I please sleep in your room?”

“Oh- Yes. Come in.” She stepped back some so the other woman could come in, and then suddenly felt self-conscious about the complete and absolute mess of their room. Kira and Erica had zero interest in getting the room tidy, which had never been a problem before. “You live down the hall, right?” She was pretty sure she'd seen the girl once or twice in the hallways, and in between classes. 

“Yes, four rooms down the hallway.” She was staring at the mess, judging eyes running the room. “I’m Lydia, who are you?”

“Kira.” 

There was a weird silence for a while as Kira hastily took piles of clothing from her bed and into the closet. “So, what happened?” 

The red-haired sighed, sitting on the now usable bed and crossing her legs. “My best friend, who’s also my roommate, decided to bring her boyfriend to stay over and they are having wild sex. Since I’m in no way a voyeur, I decided to find somewhere else to sleep.” She made a dismissive gesture with her hand, seeming not amused at all. 

Still, Kira couldn’t contain the smirk that filled her lips. “Oooh, I know the feeling, my roommate brings her boyfriend once a week. I usually go to my friend’s dorm. Why are you coming here?”

Lydia gave her a look of disapproval, before answering. “I don’t have many friends.”

“Oh, sorry.” She looked down, blushing fiercely. This was awkward as hell, god, she was such a failure. “You want some sushi and pizza?” She offered, nervous. 

Lydia _finally_ smiled. “I would love to.”

 _Dear Maker, I’m fucked._ Because the thing is, Kira was one of those people that fell for girls incredibly quickly.

They ended up sitting together on the bed to eat, and she even managed to not be so fucking awkward and to have a easy going conversation, talking about feminism, TV shows and their classes. As midnight approached, she got more and more tired. Eventually, she yawned with all the grace in the world (only not), her head even falling back. It was a bit sad that Lydia would have to sleep on the other bed- Fuck, actually no. She really facepalmed herself at that. 

“What was it?” Lydia asked. 

“Erica will come back drunk and she’ll pass out on her bed. She’ll kill me if you are sleeping there.”

“I won’t sleep on the ground. I mean, I can, but I don’t want to do it.”

Kira sighed, ghost soreness already settling over her. “I’ll sleep on the floor then.” She shuffled to get up from the bed, but Lydia pulled her back.

“No. You’re gonna stay on your bed, and so am I.” 

Kira blinked a few times, confused and blushing. “Really?”

“I don’t see why not. You’re not going to touch me unless I want to, and the same goes for me. It’s perfect.” As she spoke, she had already pulled Kira back on the bed, laying her down with a smile that seemed equal measures scary and sexy. (All she could think about was that stupid gif, and how much she would love to see Lydia’s head between her legs). 

Gods, Kira was not going to live through that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave kudos or anything at your pleasure.
> 
> Kissus


End file.
